Power Rangers Action Force
by Pie12345
Summary: <html><head></head>When Evil Attacks It's Up To 5 Teenagers To Become The Power Rangers Action Force And Protect Their Planet Earth From The Fourth Coming Attacks That Will Happen.</html>
1. Characters Bio

Power Rangers Action Force

Characters:

Red Ranger: Peter Grace

Element: Fire

Weapon: Fire Sword

Zord: Red Dragon

Hobbies: Football, PE, Sports, Fighting, Hanging Out With Girls And His Best Friends

Personality: He Is A Smart,Weird, Funny, And Always Up Kind Of Person He Has His Differences But He Will Always Try And Get The Job Done.

Age: 15

Family: Mum: Katie,40, Dad: Chase,40, Brothers: Pat,15, Leo,5, Sisters: Hannah,5, Alicia,3.

Blue Ranger: Tony Richards

Element: Water

Weapon: Water Bow

Zord: Blue Shark

Hobbies: Football, School, Science, Maths, His Weird And Stupid Comments (Hehe Know There Are Two)

Personality: He Is Very Smart And Capable Of A Lot Of Things, He Will Always Try His Best For The Team He Is In.

Family: Mum: Kate,40, Dad: Tyson,40, Brother: Logan,10.

Age: 15

Green Ranger: Jake Frankson

Element: Grass

Weapon: Grass Axe

Zord: Green Gorilla

Hobbies: Football, English, Maths, Science, Fighting

Personality: He Is The Smartest Of The Group And Many Say He Is The Smartest In The School And He Is Very Confident And Will Be The Tech Guy Of The Crew.

Family: Mum: Lily,40, Dad: Dave,40, Sister: Milly,12.

Age: 15

Yellow Ranger: Haley Anders

Element: Electricity

Weapon: Electric Daggers

Zord: Yellow Phoenix

Hobbies: Music,Sports,School

Personality: She Is Very Caring And Will Do Anything To Help, She Also Wants To Make A Certain Red Ranger Sing.

Family: Mum: Clarice,40, Dad: Sam,40, Brother: Dan,14, Sister: Jane,14.

Age: 15

Pink Ranger: Claire Bowers

Element: Physic

Weapon: Physic Spears

Zord: Pink Bear

Hobbies: Dancing,Singing,Acting,Parties

Personality: She Is Very Bubbly And Positive All The Time And Is Very Loving And Caring.

Family: Mum: Margaret,40, Dad: Petey,40, Sister: Louise,9.

Age: 15

Allies:

Pat Grace (Peter's Twin Brother) Who Sets Out To Find Out Who The Rangers Are

Gray- Their Mentor

Coco- Their Robot Assistant

Villains:

Emperor: Lord Vicher

Right Hand Man: Choblot

Left Hand Man: Charlene


	2. Racing To Action Part 1

Chapter 1

Racing To Action Part 1

We see ships coming towards Planet Earth and especially one was bigger than the rest, The Lord Vicher's Ships which carried around 500 minions for his own personal gain in taking over planets.

Lord Vicher: Where to know!

Chablot: Earth I hear that it is one of the must researched and best places to be.

Charlene: Yes and if we take over Earth nobody will mess with us!

They all laugh and decide to go on with their plans.

Peter Grace's House

Katie: Peter, Peter honey wake up.

Peter: Why mum, why?

Katie: Because you have school today and all your wonderful friends will be waiting for you.

Chase: And your stupidity.

Peter: Dad!

Peter gets up out of bed and gets dressed, he then says goodbye to his mum, dad and younger brothers and sisters.

Peter: Where is everyone. He is walking to school by himself When.

Dablo's are attacking (these are the foot soldiers).

Peter thinks to himself then decides to stop them.

Peter: Hey you lot stop what your doing and piss off.

Dablo's: Who are you.

Peter: The person who is going to stop you.

Peter does a roundhouse kick onto one of the dablo's and then punches another two whilst the others run off.

Peter: Well that was interesting, wait until i tell the others.

A Shady character was watching Peter and as soon as Peter left he started following very slowly.

Higmans Secondary School

The bell rang and Peter made it just in time for form and sat down next to Tony.

Tony: Where was you, we were all walking and you wasn't there?

Peter: You will never guess what happened.

Mrs Slone: Peter why are you talking again, she said in a very annoyed tone.

Peter: Sorry Slone won't happen again.

4 Lessons had gone when it was time for Lunch.

Jake: Where are Peter and Tony, they are always last here.

Haley: Not always, just most of the time.

They laughed.

Claire: Here they come finally.

Tony: Peter has an announcement he wants to make.

Peter: Guys you will never guess what happened.

Suddenly 5 people wearing all black suits came in and grabbed, Peter, Tony, Jake, Haley and Claire.

All 5 teens were shocked and screamed and asked what was going on.

Tony: Peter this is all your fault.

Peter: How is this my fault.

Jake: Peter somehow it's always your fault.

Haley: Your dumb ideas always get us in these places.

Claire: Yeah that sounds about right.

Peter: Where are we even going, he demanded.

Suddenly all 5 teens and the people in all black suits were gone.


	3. Racing To Action Part 2

Racing To Action Part 2

Lord Vicher: When shall we attack now, now or now!

Chablot: Now seems good, he said in a scared tone.

Charlene walks in.

Charlene: Our Dablo's are ready to attack Sir.

Lord Vicher: Great Attack!

Suddenly swarms of ships travel down to earth and are about to begin their assault.

Earth

10:23 AM

The 5 Teens are in a limo going to a secret location and are making lots of noise.

Al 5 Teens: Let us out, Let us out, Let us out, Let us out!

Black Suit 1: No!

Black Suit 2: No!

Black Suit 3: No!

Black Suit 4: No, In an extremely annoyed voice.

Black Suit 5: No!, Besides we are nearly there.

They all got out the limo, and the people in the all Black Suits took of the blind folds on the teens.

Peter: You know you could all go to jail for doing that.

Black Suit 1: No no we couldn't, why because we are special.

Peter Looks Up.

Peter: Wow what is this place.

Lord Vicher's Ship

Dablo 1: Sir there was a boy wearing a red shirt and he attacked us, he destroyed 3 of us.

Lord Vicher: What How!, What was his name.

Dablo 2: We don't know Sir.

Lord Vicher: Well then find out!

The two Dablo's Leave.

Lord Vicher: I will destroy anyone who tries to ruin my plans, especially, he points to a picture of a man who likes like he's 40 years old.

Command Centre

Haley: Where are we.

A man that wears all Grey appears.

Gray: Hi I'm Gray, what are your five names.

Peter: I'm Peter.

Tony: Tony.

Jake: Jake.

Haley: Haley.

Claire: Claire.

Tony: We all want to know why we are here?

Gray: I will tell you but first let me show you.

He unveils a curtain and it has a head in it.

Gray: His name is Zintin.

Claire: Okay what does he have to do with anything.

Gray: Okay let's walk and talk.

Gray: This morning we here at the command centre got an alert saying there was an alien ship coming down and was planning to take over earth.

Peter: How did this all start.

Gray: This all started when you decided to attack those Dablo's!

Peter: Oh, he said in a soft voice.

Tony: See I told you it was his fault.

Jake: Peter why did you do it?

Peter: Because this is our planet, our home, not some random aliens who decided they want to take over our planet.

Haley: Okay now we have assessed that it is Peter's fault for all of this, why are us four here then.

Claire: They probably want us to help them save the world.

They all laughed.

Gray: Actually, we do.

Suddenly lights started coming on and it revealed 5 tubes the colour of, Blue, Yellow, Red, Pink, Green all in that order.

Tony: This reminds me of the Power Rangers.

Gray: We want you to become the Power Rangers Action Force.

5 Teens: What!

Gray: Stand under one colour.

Peter: I get Red since this was my fault.

He ran over to the red and stood in it.

Tony: I'm Blue.

Jake: Green for me.

Haley: Yellow.

Claire: Pink, Yay!

They followed what Peter did.

Suddenly all five teens felt an energy source go inside them and they could see what they could and see their own potentials.

Gray: Claire, you will be the Pink Action Force Ranger, you will have Physic Powers which we will all explore later, you are loving and caring and will hold the Pink Bear Zord, Haley you will be the Yellow Action Force Ranger, you will have Electricity Powers, please do not try to zap anyone on purpose, he looks over to Peter and laughs, then he continues, you are very sweet and kind and will hold onto the Yellow Phoenix Zord, Jake you will be the Green Action Force Ranger, you will have Grass Powers, you are very smart and considerate, you will have the Green Gorilla Zord, Tony you will be the Blue Action Force Ranger and Second In-Command, you will have Water Powers, you are very nice and polite, you will have the Blue Shark Zord, Peter you will be the Red Action Force Ranger and the Leader of the Power Rangers Action Force, you will have Fire Powers, please please please do not burn or set anything on Fire, you are very cool and supportive and will always try and get the job done.

Peter: Wow!, so how do we become the newly famous Power Rangers Action Force.

Gray: With these, they are called Action Morphers, they all have your Colours on top so you won't get confused. (The Morphers look like the Power Rangers In Space Ones).

Claire: Sweet.

Suddenly an alarm goes off and they rush to the T.V screen and see that downtown is being attacked.

Gray: Quick Rangers Go!

Jake: Wait how do we morph.

Gray: The Leader says, "It's Morphin Time", then you all open your morphers and say "Let's Action".

The 5 teens leave when suddenly.

Coco: Do you think they are ready?

Gray: Of course they are it's their destiny.


End file.
